Talk:Irelia/@comment-86.82.178.97-20120412230750/@comment-86.82.178.97-20120416212901
You are clearly a close minded person who goes by the book. Just because you say it doesn't work it doesn't mean that it is actually that way. Now on to the discussion. You say that the enemy team has cc? I say that our team also has CC and bruisers which can help you get the job done. The thing is that the same bruisers and support which you mentioned die first in the teamfights because they are on the front lines protecting their carry. But once you get to the carry they have to go through the cc of your team and to their carry while your carry is killing everyone. So basically if you get to the carry once a teamfight is initiated there is hardly any protection. You say that talon is a god example of an AD carry right? He is he has a silence a gap closer. But guess what Irelia also has these things (silence=\ Stun I know) and you say that he has an escape? What escape? If he wants to burst the AD carry he has to use his ultimate the instant he gets close to the carry otherwise he is going to die to autoattacks, cause mainly talon is used to shut down AP's. And the job of an assasin is as easy as it sounds. You go in you kill someone, your job is done. There is nothing more to that. The same thing is for Poppy, Talon, Sion, Akali, Kassadin, Katarina and even Fizz. Take out the AD carry. They do the job exceptionally, and when I tried AP Irelia she had the same potential. I disagree with Ad carries outdpsing bruisers lategame. Bruisers will deal more damage than AD carries at any given time. And there are no "bruiser only" team because all the bruisers are in the frontline dealing with other bruisers. If it was so then the bruiser team with most AoE would win. The AD carry is there to shoot deeps at the right targets. Even if it is an off-tank, for example, an enemy Riven is wiping your team while their carry barely does any damage while being zoned by shyvana. Who does the AD carry focus? The AD carry or Riven? Ofc he will focus Riven cause she is dealing the most damage. And even of you say that Bruisers have less damage output late it doesn't mean that you are right. After many games with shyvana I have found out that the AD carry doesn't deal any damage while she or he is running away... And if I get to the AD carry, there is no way she or he can outdps me Because of my natural tankiness and high armor and even higher damage output. I have seen GP players owning Full build AD carrys shile their build has Atmogs, mercs, IE, LW, and a bloodthirster. How is there any chance of outdpsing that kind of GP for an ad carry? Sion again...ok let me explain something, Sion is meant to be played AD, not AP. If buil AP he has a shield, thats true, but he has no teamfight sustain. Oh how you want to ask? 100% Lifesteal with 170 AD without armor penetration hitting targets of 150+ Armor... Doesn's sound like a lot of hp regenerated. He will receive tons more damage than he can take with no defenses except his high HP and a shield. Bruisers having strong early? I lol'd at that when I remembered the same Irelia, Nasus, Yorick, Skarner, Mundo, Gp, Olaf, Shyvana, Tryndamere. IN fact the minority of bruisers have a strong early game. If you are so into them then you should know your facts. And I have survived fights as an AP akali by regaining less than 150 health in a teamfight and leaving with only 50hp. Your argument is invalid. If it keeps you stay alive, then it is enough. I know the terms of LoL good enough to know that bruiser is not necessarily someone with CC or high amounts of damage. Bruiser is all about Teamfight presence. Look at the same shyvana She has only one initiation and thats her only CC. But she is still counted as bruiser. Lolwut? right? If you are so focused about the enemy team throwwing ALL their CC's on an Irelia while your team is fighting them, you are heavily deceived, if it was so, no one would play Assasins in general. So you should not worry about that, people tend to CC the champ that is closest to them or the one in sight Or the one who is trying to kill them. I fail to see why AD LeBlanc doesn't work. Short range? Look at Sivir, Graves MF and Vayne who have 500-550 range while lb has 525. She has no steroid? That is true, but she has something else. She has a reliable escape, a root, a silence, and if combined a reliable disable which can last for 4seconds. Still a bad AD? And if you try to say that "AP mages are only supposed to buy AP items and deal magic damage." And vice versa then my dear you are wrong. Look at AD kennen top team picked AD kennen because of the same reasons Lb is a viable AD carry. I have seen 2200+ Elo players play AP kog while he is usually counted as an AD carry(they played to great succes) IMO AP Ez is better than AD. The thing is, the way you play a champ is not limited to the AP/AD ratios of the abilities they have. It is about making your build work, damn you can build AP mundo and the build wiill work if you get that damn Lichbane and in this case the AP Irelia worked quite fine. Do not even start talking about the current meta please? IT will not always be like this. It wasn't like this 6 months ago. Peple were going to different lanes with different comps, there were rarely junglers. And I do not believe that bruisers will be the way they are now. The game progresses and so do players, and those players invent different kind of setups, builds, strategies, the game never stays in one place and the way you are thinking right now shouldn't either.